The Baby Making Blanket
by ChristinaAngel
Summary: The time when Margaret got pregnant and everyone else knew before the father. It was that wretched blanket.


**Baby-Making Blanket**

Margaret stared at the white stick in horror. She had got the easy to read one so there's was no mistake. The word 'Pregnant' stared at her in big blue letters on her fifth pregnancy test. There may be false positives but not five times.

"Honey?" She heard Andrew's voice from inside their bedroom which they had always stayed in every time they visited his parents' house.

"I'll be out in a second." She called out, steadying her voice as she wrapped all the tests up and buried them in the bin. As the door opened she spun around and smiled at her husband, her real husband.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. So what's happening at the party tonight?"

"Well I know it's our first anniversary but I know you were hoping for a more romantic setting than dinner with my family but they are really excited to do this." He said nervously and Margaret smiled, relaxing.

"I love your family Andrew, I think it's really sweet that they want to involve us. Besides when we get back to New York feel free to make a date where we can celebrate our anniversary together." She strode out, smirking to herself leaving her husband staring after her.

After she came into the kitchen she was leapt on by Grace and Grandma Annie as they hugged her tightly.

"A whole year you've been together! When are you going to give me some great-grandchildren? I'm not getting any younger!" Grandma Annie reminded Margaret.

"I hope you're not going to fake anymore heart attacks." Grace said sternly and Margaret muttered to herself.

"Well it might be sooner than you think." However she had forgot about the two women's bat-like hearing.

"What?" Grace asked slowly and Grandma Annie drew them away from Joe, who was minding his own business after the time at the airport when the two women had seemed to know everything and he was just left in the dust. He had learnt to not ask because hopefully it would all be explained later.

"Are you with child?" Grandma Annie asked excitedly and both her and Grace stared at Margaret. She just nodded and the two women burst into squeals, more fit for a teenage girl.

"Oh I'm so happy! When were you and Andy planning on telling us?" Grandma Annie asked as they calmed down.

"Well he doesn't exactly know yet." Margaret said slowly.

"Why?" Grace asked as Grandma Annie watched Margaret sharply.

"I didn't exactly mean for you to find out until after I told him." Margaret retorted, lowering her voice as she saw Joe looking over.

"You should tell him, and soon! He's going to be so happy!" Grace said and Margaret smiled at her mother-in-law.

"Really?"

"Of course!" They both chorused.

"Tell me, when did it happen?" Grandma Annie asked avidly and Grace stared at her in shock. "What? I'm over 90, you get over all modesty by then."

"And tact as well." Grace muttered but turned to Margaret as well. Knowing that she could not get out of this with Grandma Annie leading the questioning she answered.

"I think I missed the pill last time we stayed here."

"Did you use the blanket?" Grandma Annie asked and a look of dawning realisation appeared on Margaret's face.

"We did." She said, stunned. "And we were so careful not to use it until we planned children."

"Can't fight it, we used it to get Andrew. He wasn't planned, happy accident though. A honeymoon baby." Grace reminisced.

"Maybe I should wait until the three month mark." Margaret said worriedly.

"Why?" Grandma Annie asked.

"Because that decreases the risk of miscarriage."

"That won't be necessary, the last time you visited us was two months ago and that's close enough." Grace reminded and Margaret looked shocked that she had forgotten such a crucial answer.

"I don't know how you ignored the signs for pregnancy." Grandma Annie commented.

"There weren't that many." Margaret said defensively but her mind wandered at the nausea she had felt and the slight fluttering in her stomach. She had had a period but it could have easily been light spotting.

"So how you going to tell him?" Grace asked.

"I think I'll just tell him and then we can tell the rest of the family and friends tonight at the dinner." Margaret said practically.

It turned out that was easier said than done. It became very hard to get Andrew alone, even with Grandma Annie and Grace helping and enlisting all the other people to help in her talking to Andrew.

At seven that night Margaret sat down next to Grace and Grandma Annie.

"So how many people know now?" She asked tiredly.

"Well Joe knows now and so do my friends and Gertrude. We didn't tell Ramone because he's a little bit of a blabbermouth."

"So basically the only people who don't know are Ramone and Andrew.' Margaret summed up.

"Oh no I know." Ramone butted in and the three women stared at him in horror. "I offered my congrats to Andrew."

"What did you say?" Margaret said urgently.

"I saw congrats on your little wife being pregnant. He looked a little dazed, probably didn't expect anyone to know yet." Ramone answered and Margaret watched him horror-struck. She turned around slowly to see her husband staring at her in disbelief.

"I have to go and fix some things." Margaret said dazedly, walking towards Andrew. Grandma Annie and Grace glared at Ramone.

"What?!" He said defensively.

"You had to blow Margaret's secret!" Grandma Annie said while Ramone continued to look confused.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"So I'm guessing that what Ramone said about you being pregnant is true?" Andrew asked his wife as she stood next to him.

"Yes and I did want to tell you myself but Grace and Grandma Annie overheard me and they felt they had to tell everyone apart from Ramone due to his big mouth but he somehow found out." Margaret explained in a rush and Andrew smiled and looped an arm around her back.

"That does explain why everyone was smiling at me and congratulating me. I just thought I was about to have a surprise party or something."

"So you're not mad at me?" Margaret asked.

"I'm not mad at you. That damned blanket on the other hand…." Andrew trailed off and when Margaret nodded to Grace and Grandma Annie that everything was okay, the celebration party started in earnest.

**Quick little oneshot that I wrote right after seeing The Proposal which was when it was first out in cinemas, ages ago. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Proposal. **

**Review please! **


End file.
